


Sorry Haechan

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mark is a caring boyfriend, Ten have a nightmare, Xiaojun only been mention, johnten, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Don't mind me.. just read. I am so depress now so i wrote a sad story
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 20





	Sorry Haechan

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me.. just read. I am so depress now so i wrote a sad story

  
Haechan never felt happy. Maybe a little but not too much even though he have a boyfriend who always cares and loves him. But all Haechan want was his family to love him fairly.   
  


Ever since Hendery, his eldest brother get engaged with Xiaojun, all his parents attention was full on Hendery. Haechan used to get spoil by both of his parents since baby but everything change now. 

It has been 2 years since the last time his parents show their affection and love for Haechan. Haechan was depressed of losing loves from his parents. Even when there is Mark to cheer him up, but he cannot depend on Mark all the time. He tried his best to make his parents to give him some attention but they were too busy taking care of Hendery's need.   
  


Haechan never mad at Hendery for getting all the attention but he just sad that nobody in his family realised how much he missed being loved by them.   
  


❀✿❀✿  
  


Two more days is Haechan's birthday. But the boy was not happy to celebrate it. How could he be happy when he was charged in hospital after being diagnosis he have Chronic myelogenous **leukemia** (CML). Only Mark who knew about this since it was him that send Haechan after he notice Haechan has been sick on the bed for a month without no one knowing. Even him was shocked when he saw Haechan's condition.   
  


Haechan actually live alone cause he was too tired of being ignore in his parents house. He rent a small apartment using his own money from his hardworks. His parents didn't call him when he left. Haechan definitely was too depressed being neglected.   
  
  
  
  


The things is, his sickness couldn't be cure and he even in the stage of dying. Mark has been there for him from the first and Haechan appreciate it so much. Mark took care of Haechan wholeheartedly without any sigh. This made Haechan feel so lucky to be love someone like Mark.   
  
  


"Babe.. why do you look so sad?" Mark asked Haechan. Mark sit next to Haechan on the bed while caressing Haechan's hands. Haechan sadly smile at Mark.   
  


"Hyung.. if I died, please find someone else to replace me, okay?" Haechan words make Mark startled. He frown. 

"How could I find someone that is so perfect like you, Chan?? I don't want anyone replace you in my heart. Only Seo Haechan get the special place in my heart" Mark whispered as he lean his forehead on Haechan's. Both of them close their eyes, enjoying the calm moments.   
  


♧   
  


Ten waking up with a wide smile on his face. He was so excited for Hendery's wedding that will be hold a week from now. He walk into the bathroom to wash up before making breakfast for his family. 

A sudden ringing from his phone caught his attention. He immediately toom the phone from the nightstand and check the nitiffication. And a note with **_'My baby Haechanie's birthday is tomorrow!'_** made Ten realise something. Haechan!! He throw his phone on the bed before running to Haechan's bedroom. He fall on his knee when he saw the emptiness in the room. Clearly showing Haechan has left for so long. 

He shook his head, denying every negatives thinking about Haechan's missing. He take a deep breath and walk towards his husband and eldest son. They both look unbothered by Haechan's missing presence. 

"Guys.. have anyone of you know where is H-Haechan?" Ten asked while holding back his tears that is threatening to fall. Johnny look up from his phone and saw Ten's gloomy face. Hendery somehow just shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't care at all. 

"Nah.. maybe he still sleeping in his room?" Johnny answer with a warm smile in hope to make Ten's mood change. But it didn't ease the unwellness feeling inside Ten's heart. He knew something bad happen to his youngest son. 

"John.. Haechan is not in his room. His room are dusty and too empty.. what.. what if Haechan ran away from home?? What if something happen to my babyy?" Ten cried as he cover his face with his palm. Johnny quickly hugged Ten. 

"He might be lived with his boyfriend, Mark.. don't worry too much" Johnny said while caressing Ten's back but no avail. Thinking about how long Haechan has left without him knowing hurts him so much. Now all he wants is Haechan in front him so he he could hug his baby tightly like before.   
  
  


♡  
  
  


Haechan was so in deep focus while reading a novel book Mark has bought for him when suddenly a rush footstep outside his ward room, catch his attention. He frowned when the door being open widely by someone but his gaze soften once he saw his mother's trouble and sad face. 

Ten immediately run towards Haechan and hug tightly his youngest son. He cried and sobbed loudly completely not caring about the other three presence there that watching them with sadness. 

"B-Baby.. forgive mommy.. forgive me.. m-mommy shouldn't foeget abiut my baby before.. maybe if you still with m-mommy at our house now.. maybe you still h-healthy and being the cheerful baby like you used to.." Ten sobbed. Haechan's did cry but without letting out any sounds. He hug his mother back. He missed this warm hug of his mother. He looked up at his father, his brother and hiz boyfriend.   
  


He smile contently at them. He gestured his father to join the group. Hendery let the three hug as he silently wiped his tears. Mark saw it and smile sadly.   
  
  


He knew Haechan might question him how his family knew about his condition and clearly it was Mark's idea. Tomorrow is Haechan's birthday and at least before Haechan left, he should spend the last moment with his precious family. Which is why, Mark called Hendery and told him about Haechan's sickness. Soon after the phone call, the Seo family run timidly inside the hospital to meet Haechan, the baby in the family.   
  
  


He was glad that he make a good decision by calling his boyfriend's family for Haechan. Haechan is a good hearted boy and all he want is his family to notice about him and showered him with loves again.   
  
  
  
  


_"Mommy.. daddy.. hyung.. thanks for accepting me into your life once again even though i couldn't feel how much loves you guys showering me with.. please take care. Remember i always loves you all and no matter what happen, let me being the only one baby in the family, okay? I hope my leave today won't make you guys cry too much.. and tell Mark hyung to find a new lover yeah? He need to move on too. Anyways.. i am sorry for all wrongs i did to all of you before and thank you.. for taking care of me from then to now.. "_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


°°°°  
  
  


Ten jolted up from his sleep. He was sweating and his body even shaking. Once he remember his dream, he shivered and cried. Johnny woken up by his cry. He sit next to Ten and patted softly Ten's back. 

"Why are you crying, honey?" Johnny asked in a soft voice. Ten hiccupped before answering.   
  
  


"W-Where is Chan? My baby?? Where is him??" Ten that looks like has been possesed run out from their bedroom to Haechan's room. He harshly open it and cried again when he saw Haechan who has just woken up due to Ten's action.   
  
  


"Mommy.. why are you crying??" Haechan asked as he made his way to his mother that still sitting on the floor. Ten quickly hug Haechan as if he was afraid of letting him go. Johnny that was just arrived there, soften at the sight of Haechan struggling on Ten's tight hug.   
  
  


"C-can mommy sleep with you tonight?? Mommy miss you so much" Ten asked as he lean his head on Haechan's shoulder. He sobbed abit yet managed to control it now. With Johnny's help, Haechan and Ten are now laying on Haechan's bed with Ten still hugging his son. Johnny left the two after kissed both of their forehead.   
  
  
  
  


**_"Forgive mommy baby.. i am so sorry Haechan"_ **   
  
  
  


Good thing it was just a nightmare. It was like a warning for Ten to not making anyone upset by ignoring them and focus on others. Haechan who loves Ten's warm hug instantly fall asleep after a few second.


End file.
